


Taiyou to tsuki

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, m-preg, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: La cuarta gran guerra ninja terminó y todos estaban intentando retomar sus vidas. Sin embargo, las marcas del Sol y la Luna en las manos de Naruto y Sasuke volverán y con ellas vienen cambios de lo más inesperados. Tsunade no tiene idea de qué les está sucediendo a ambos jóvenes, pero pronto descubrirán que Hagoromo hizo algo más que darle el poder necesario para sellar a Kaguya.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic. Ninjaverse. Omegaverse. Romance. Humor. Leve angst. Drama. Sasunaru. Lemón. M-preg
> 
> Parte del intercambio del grupo de Facebook "Shhh narusasu sasunaru". Dedidado a Novahikaru Shindou
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.

Cap 1: La última despedida

La muerte cargaba el ambiente entremezclándose con la sensación de alivio de quienes sobrevivieron a la guerra. Una gran batalla a nivel internacional en la cual las cinco grandes naciones shinobi debieron unirse para hacerle frente a un enemigo común. Y ni siquiera con sus tropas de ochenta mil ninjas habrían podido vencer de no ser por dos adolescentes que se unieron para liberarlos. No obstante, aquellos salvadores destinados a romper el genjutsu más poderoso jamás visto, tenían asuntos pendientes. Visiones contrarias de lo que debía ser el mundo ninja. Contradecían al otro priorizando los métodos por sobre los resultados y viceversa. Según lo profetizado por el Rikudo sennin sólo uno de ellos se alzaría victorioso. Mas, aquel día el rubio demostró pensar de manera un tanto diferente a lo esperado.

_—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Naruto nada más despertar mostrándose desorientado—. ¡¿No me digas que es el cielo?! —expresó alarmado de haber pasado al otro mundo sin cumplir con su meta de convertirse en Hokage. Tantas promesas quedarían pendientes de haberse muerto._

_—Parece que dormimos toda la noche —aclaró Sasuke en su típico tono calmo. Despejando su duda al verlo mirar hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta—, y de nuevo parece que aun estás vivo_ _―agregó sin cambiar un ápice el tono de su voz, pero entendiéndose la muy implícita broma._

_—Grr diablos —gruñó con molestia al oír lo que dijo su compañero—. Aún no puedo moverme, quiero golpearte hasta que abras los ojos de una vez por todas. —Se removió el de cabellera dorada en un inútil intento de que su cuerpo alcanzara al otro. Era una necesidad llegar hasta él y hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que intentara escaparse._

_La tenue risa casi imperceptible del heredero del sharingan fue la única respuesta dada. Eso captó de inmediato la atención del jinchuriki, quien se cuestionó qué rayos podía estar pasando por la cabeza del moreno. Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Uchiha era de muy pocas palabras. Y según sus propias afirmaciones, bastaba con cruzar puños para entenderse. Bien, admitía que podía entender el corazón de Sasuke mejor que cualquier habitante de la aldea de Konoha y de las cinco grandes naciones. Quien quisiera contradecirlo en eso, se las tendría que ver con su modo chakra Kyubi dominado a la perfección. Empero, unas palabras de vez en cuando de parte de Uchiha no le vendrían mal. Algo más claro y coherente que esas ambiguas confesiones a cuenta gotas. Maldecía a ese bastardo por darle señales confusas. ¡¿Acaso no recordaba que nunca fue precisamente el más listo de la aldea?! Un poco de consideración a sus pobres neuronas no le vendría mal._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido, al ver aquella inesperada reacción por parte del azabache. Seguramente ya había enloquecido su bastardo._

_—¿Aun quieres luchar en esa condición? —La pregunta del moreno fue hecha en un tono que denotaba diversión ante tal ocurrencia por parte del Uzumaki. En todos esos años parecía que no había cambiado aquella hiperactividad tan suya._

_—¡Claro!_ _―confirmó en un par de tonos más agudos de lo normal―._ _No me rendiré —afirmó denotando la confianza en sus palabras._

_—Lo admito. —Fue la corta frase que escapó de los labios del de ojos noche y que en tan sólo dos palabras ya tenían toda la atención de su malherido compañero—. Yo perdí_ _―murmuró mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos amoratados y sangrantes labios._

_—¡Idiota!_ _―regañó Uzumaki casi ofendido por oír esas palabras. Siempre deseó vencer a Sasuke, pero no en ese tipo de circunstancias―._ _En esta pelea no hay ganadores o perdedores. ¡Sólo trato de hacer entrar en razón a un amigo que no me escucha! —gritó sin paciencia el malherido blondo con los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de su acompañante—. La verdadera pelea viene después de eso_ _―advirtió._

_El jinchuriki siempre persiguió a Sasuke. Anheló durante mucho tiempo ser su amigo. Siendo que ese tipo de acercamiento no era su fuerte sólo le quedó otra salida: molestarlo. Ser rivales era la excusa perfecta para hablarle y estar cerca de él sin ser juzgado. Incluso si Uchiha lo insultaba o decía que se alejara, no le molestaba mientras fuera algo que él mismo se buscaba. No era lo mismo recibir un “aléjate, perdedor” después de gastarle una broma a hacerlo después de preguntarle un “¿quieres ser mi amigo?”. La respuesta podía ser la misma, pero con la primera no se exponía a hacer el ridículo frente al otro. Fue infantil y lo sabía. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, aún seguía siendo algo infantil, ya que no pensaba quedar como tonto preguntándole “¿qué intentas decirme?”._

_—Hey, Naruto —llamó Sasuke con su tono de voz característico atrayendo de inmediato la atención del otro._

_—Hum —torció una mueca pese a los golpes en su rostro, aún tenía una expresión similar a una media sonrisa, listo para oír lo que el otro fuera a decirle._

_—Por fin te reconozco_ _―expresó como si estuviera quitándose un gran peso de encima―._ _Si muero ahora, el destino que según el Rikudou sennin nos ha unido, terminará también. Eso podría ser un tipo de revolución, el Tsukiyomi infinito se disipará después de que muera, tras eso toma mi ojo izquierdo y trasplántaselo a Kakashi, quiero pagar todas mis deudas. —Dio indicaciones de los pasos a seguir. El último Uchiha preparaba todo para su partida junto al resto de su clan, no tenía más deudas que saldar y según él, con su reciente explicación, estaría todo resuelto._

_—Si mueres… no creo que al morir resuelvas algo —replicó el rubio tratando de hacerlo desistir de aquellas ideas tan pesimistas. Al parecer Sasuke seguía igual y veía la muerte como una solución para todo—. Si piensas morir, ¿por qué mejor no trabajas conmigo?_ _―ofreció no queriendo perderlo en alguna locura nueva―._ _Lo que quiero hacer es unir a los shinobis de todas partes y por supuesto, eso te incluye a ti ttebayo_ _―exclamó animado._

_—Incluso si pienso bien de ti, no seré capaz de aceptar a alguien más —advirtió Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano que, por su propia forma de ser, no otorgaría fácilmente su confianza._

_—¡Diablos!_ _―gritó intentando reunir una paciencia que nunca existió en él―._ _Trata de decir más tonterías —retó completamente frustrado por aquella idea a la que su amigo estaba tan aferrado—. Te venceré de nuevo_ _―avisó mientras sus labios se juntaban en una especie de puchero._

_—¿Qué tal si al final termino oponiéndome de nuevo? —Hizo aquella pregunta planteándole un escenario que él veía muy posible. Ya antes se intentó que los Uchiha estuvieran en paz y las cosas no resultaron. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no terminaría sucediéndole lo mismo que a Madara?_

_—Entonces te detendré de nuevo —aseguró completamente confiado de sí mismo—, pero no lo harás de nuevo. —Si había algo que superaba su confianza en sí mismo, era la su plena certeza de que el azabache no volvería a hacer algo como aquello._

_—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó sumamente intrigado. Inclusive él mismo dudaba de no terminar como los Uchiha anteriores que se hundieron en la oscuridad y causaron tanto sufrimiento._

_—No voy a repetirlo de nuevo. ¡Cielos! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, siempre fuiste muy estúpido —afirmó Naruto antes de girar la cabeza para buscar la razón de que el otro no respondiera._

_No esperaba aquella imagen frente suyo, se sorprendió enormemente de ver a Sasuke llorar, ya que él no recordaba haberle visto derramar lágrimas por nada, ni siquiera cuando su familia había sido masacrada. Recordaba con claridad los murmullos de sus compañeros al respecto. Incluso los adultos hablaban con ligereza del superviviente de la masacre de los Uchiha. Todos realzando el nombre de Itachi, el traidor, como el responsable. Mientras que Sasuke era apenas mencionado sólo por sobrevivir. Si bien de niño el moreno no era de juntarse con amigos a jugar, tampoco podía llamar “típico” verlo sentado en un rincón del patio con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Estaba herido emocionalmente y su psique había sufrido un daño que todos ignoraban._

_Muchas veces se preguntó a sí mismo ¿por qué Sasuke no pedía ayuda? Tenía muchos admiradores y los maestros lo adoraban por ser el alumno modelo. Tenía que admitir que una posibilidad que cruzó en por su mente cuando sucedió esa tragedia fue que Uchiha se uniera a él en las travesuras para llamar la atención de los demás. Presintió, percibió o simplemente captó por instinto,_ _―no sabía realmente como decirle―, que quería ser rescatado. Deseaba alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Tal y como él mismo lo deseó por mucho tiempo. No obstante, ¿a quién le importaban dos huérfanos? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién le importaban sus sentimientos? Los ninjas eran herramientas cuya utilidad era mayor cuando se desprendían de los sentimentalismos. Mientras el sharingan y el Kyubi estuviera en poder de Konoha, no interesaba que sus recipientes_ _estuvieran sufriendo por ello._

_—Cállate, Usuratonkachi. —Aquella palabra, “Usuratonkachi” lo regresó a la realidad. Desde hacía tanto no la oía que ya la extrañaba. A ambos les daba una sensación de paz y felicidad poder decirla y oírla, respectivamente._

Sakura llegó junto a Kakashi al lugar y de inmediato la kunoichi comenzó a curarlos. La hemorragia por las extremidades amputadas era sumamente peligrosa. Habían estado durante mucho tiempo a la intemperie. El hecho de que estuvieran vivos era por sí mismo un milagro. Aunque no era de extrañar tratándose de Naruto y Sasuke, siempre habían sido extremadamente resistentes y tercos. Negándose a morir fácilmente, mas el mayor temor radicaba en la promesa que se habían hecho con anterioridad. Aquel “ _moriremos juntos”_ tan lleno de convicción propuesto por Uzumaki y aceptado casi sin miramientos por el azabache. No cabía dudas de que si algún adulto les preguntara _“si tu amigo saltara del precipicio ¿tú lo seguirías?”_ con ellos la respuesta sería un obvio “sí”. Dejó de lado esas cuestiones para seguir con el tratamiento, debía mantenerlos con vida hasta poder llevarlos hasta un hospital y tratarlos adecuadamente.

El jinchuriki estaba feliz de recuperar a su lazo más importante. No le importaba haber perdido un brazo en esa batalla si podía ver a Sasuke volviendo a reír junto a él como en antaño. Ya se lo había dicho a Sai en la cueva de Orochimaru: podían arrancarle brazos, piernas, la lengua e incluso los ojos, pero no desistiría. Ese era su camino ninja: jamás rendirse ante nada ni nadie. Aunque el mundo se le fuera en contra y le dijera que era imposible seguiría adelante con sus convicciones. ¿Qué clase de Hokage sería en el futuro si se dejara llevar por terceros? Es más, ¿para qué se esforzó tanto si siempre le dijeron que nunca dejaría de ser un perdedor? No se rindió ni cuando todos lo querían forzar a renunciar a su más anhelado sueño, menos lo haría ahora que tenía opciones, la fuerza y sobre todo las convicciones claras sobre lo que debía hacer.

―Hay que romper el genjutsu ―avisó Sasuke cuando pudieron moverse tras las curaciones de Haruno.

―Sí, hay que hacerlo ―secundó Uzumaki poniéndose de pie al lado del moreno.

Ambos juntaron sus manos y se encargaron de romper aquel mundo de sueños creado por el Tsukuyomi. Las personas poco a poco iban reaccionando regresando a la realidad. Una bastante penosa. El alivio momentáneo de haber escapado de la trampa del enemigo pronto se vio sustituida por la horrible verdad. Un mundo devastado por la guerra. Secuelas que probablemente nunca podrían reparar. La pérdida de personas amadas que jamás volverían. Aldeas que reconstruir, fragmentos de corazones rotos que reparar y familias cuyos lazos fueron mutilados en pos de pelear por el mañana. A todo eso había que enfrentarse tras salir de aquel idílico sueño en el que fueron sumergidos.

Y con la mayoría de los responsables muertos sólo quedaba alguien que compartía su sangre al que podían hacerle pagar lo que sus congéneres causaron….

Sasuke había sido encarcelado poco después de su batalla en el valle del fin. Su cuerpo inmovilizado y sus ojos sellados como medida de precaución le parecieron en cierto modo graciosos. Los dejó tener aquella “seguridad” de que no era una amenaza sólo para no hacerse de problemas innecesarios. El rikudo Sennin no era alguien cuya fuerza se pudiera menospreciar. Era el legendario ninja que dio origen al nijuu según sus leyendas. El poder otorgado por él sólo podía ser detenido por uno similar y eso dejaba solamente a una persona capacitada para hacerle frente: Naruto. Su propio recuerdo bastaba para hacerlo desistir de huir. Le había hecho una promesa que no deseaba romper. De quererlo podría destruir con facilidad aquella patética cárcel, mas eso significaría otra vez reiniciar su ciclo de odio y peleas. Por el momento se mantuvo pasivamente en su celda. A la espera de que terminaran las negociaciones. Después de todo no se quejaba del todo. El lado positivo de su encierro era el tiempo para descansar y reflexionar posibles escenarios respecto a su destino.

―Uchiha Sasuke ―pronunció Ibiki abriendo la pesada puerta de metal de su celda―. Ya se ha llegado a una resolución sobre ti ―anunció con seriedad manteniendo la neutralidad en su voz.

Guardó silencio sin responder a aquella frase. Desconocía si venía con buenas noticias o no. Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. No le temía a la muerte, pues incluso sentenciándolo era capaz de escapar a ella si se lo proponía. El problema nuevamente era él. Aquel rubio cabeza hueca que insistía en decirle que eran mejores amigos. Quien jamás perdió la esperanza de volver al ayer cuando todo era mejor para ambos. A pesar de la soledad en la aldea les bastaba anhelar al otro para ya no sentirse tan solos. Jamás había pensado cuanta verdad se encerraba en aquel viejo refrán “ _la ignorancia es felicidad”._ Estar marginados dentro de la propia aldea les dolía, sí. Empero, nada de eso se igualaba a conocer lo cruel que en realidad era la vida. Lo difíciles que eran las decisiones a tomar ¿el bien mayor a costa del sacrificio de uno o unos pocos o una persona amada valía lo mismo que la vida de muchos?

El sonido de pasos acercándose en su dirección lo alertó. Su vista podía estar algo limitada, pero el resto de sus sentidos ninjas seguían igual de afinados. Lo suficiente como para calcular la cercanía de aquel shinobi de la Hoja. Sintió una pesada mano detrás de su nuca y pronto la venda descendiendo por su cara. La tela fue rozando la piel de sus mejillas hasta descubrir sus ojos. Parpadeó un poco acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que ingresaba a ese sitio. No es que hubiera mucha iluminación en aquella celda, apenas se filtraba un poco de luz proveniente de un destartalado y titilante foco en el pasillo. Sin dudas lo habían llevado hasta la zona más profunda y abandonada de la prisión. Le ayudó a levantarse con poco tacto, debía agregar, y lo guio fuera de la celda escoltándolo a través del largo pasillo. Al final distinguió la tan inusual cabellera plateada de Kakashi.

―¿Listo para irnos de aquí? ―preguntó Hatake mirándolo seriamente antes de darse la vuelta.

Uchiha desde atrás sólo podía observarle la espalda con aquel chaleco verde que siempre llevaba de jounnin. Según tenía entendido se le había elegido como Hokage a su antiguo maestro, pero seguía usando sus antiguas ropas de siempre. Le restó importancia a sabiendas de que Kakashi siempre fue alguien bastante raro. Pronto la brillante luz del sol lo cegó momentáneamente. Parpadeó repetidamente acostumbrándose al cambio mientras inspeccionaba las acciones de los otros ninjas. Ibiki se ubicó a sus espaldas y le aflojó la camisa de fuerza que llevaba. Se masajeó las muñecas y movió sus hombros de manera circular oyendo el sonido de sus huesos. Sus músculos dolían un poco, pero nada insoportable. Hatake entonces giró hacia él con aquella sonrisita suya tan característica.

―Eres libre ―soltó finalmente el ninja copia notando la falta de expresividad de su antiguo alumno―. Deberías estar al menos un poco agradecido ―reclamó el mayor soltando un suspiro de resignación por aquella actitud que parecía nada ni nadie cambiaría―. Fue muy complicado conseguir que todos tus crímenes fueran olvidados.

―Se metieron en esos problemas por cuenta propia yo… ―habló Uchiha con su característico tono arisco y poco afectivo.

―Lo sé, le pediste a Naruto que te matara ―completó el mayor interrumpiendo al saber cuáles serían las palabras del otro―. Eso es precisamente lo que él alegó por ti para convencerles de que no tenías intenciones de matar a nadie que no fuera a ti mismo ―explicó Kakashi dejando por unos momentos a aquellos ojos negros reflejar sorpresa antes de pasar a enojo.

―Aun puedo traicionarlo ―gruñó como si intentara proteger esa imagen de ninja criminal―. Él no sabe nada de lo que soy capaz de hacer si pierdo el control de nuevo ―advirtió de manera implícita.

―Te volverá a detener si eso sucedería ―replicó Hatake con una tranquilidad casi ofensiva al orgullo de Sasuke. ¿Acaso creían que Naruto siempre podría vencerlo? Vaya crédulos―. Además no creo que quieras o intentes traicionarlo de nuevo. No tienes motivos para ir contra la única persona que nunca perdió la fe en ti y siempre luchó hasta el final por tu bien ―explicó dejándole entrever sus intenciones de hacerlo sentirse culpable sólo de pensar en hacer cosa semejante.

Uchiha guardó silencio y se limitó a bufar por lo bajo. Tenía razón. Su estúpido maestro tenía razón en sus palabras, pero hería su orgullo admitirlo en voz alta. ¡Por supuesto que no se atrevería a ir contra Naruto! Ni siquiera cuando su venganza era el único motor de su vida se permitió sacrificar la vida del rubio ni por todo el poder que se le prometía tener. Podía ser un idiota imprudente dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo y su vida a un traidor como Orochimaru, pero una cosa era arruinarse a sí mismo y otra era arrastrarlo a él. El problema radicaba en la terquedad de Uzumaki cuando algo se atoraba en esa hueca cabeza. ¡¿Cuántas veces no le dijo por pasiva y por activa que renunciará a él?! Llegó al punto de decirle que tendría que matarlo y el idiota seguía tercamente dándole la contraria. Bajo esas circunstancias sólo le restaba ceder por el bien de ambos. Sin embargo, si quería que Naruto alcanzara aquel sueño utópico de paz mundial tendría mucho trabajo por delante. No podía permitir que insurrectos o vestigios de odio sembrados por la guerra dieran frutos y atentaran en el futuro contra el rubio.

Apenas fue puesto en libertad fue a conseguirse otra muda de ropa. Tenía decidido lo siguiente en su lista. Mantendría su promesa con el rubio para crear un mundo donde todos se entendieran, pero quizás no se podría conseguir sin ensuciarse un poco las manos. Mas, eso era algo que no necesariamente debía saber el blondo. Él podía seguir predicando sus discursos sobre la paz y el entendimiento mutuo, pero él lidiaría con el odio del mundo hacia los Uchiha. No permitiría que se extendiera a su mejor amigo. Él había hecho más que suficiente por él y no lo seguiría distrayendo de su meta de convertirse en Hokage. Buscó únicamente algunos kunais para casos donde tuviera que defenderse y unas pocas provisiones antes de ir lo más rápido posible a la entrada de la aldea.

―Para serte sincero en circunstancias normales te habríamos mandado a prisión de por vida ―comentó Hatake mientras escoltaba a Sasuke a la entrada de la Aldea―. La única razón por la que se te ha perdonado es porque ayudaste a deshacer el mugen tsukuyomi. No quiero que olvides que todo esto es gracias a Naruto, con eso quiero decir que él es el verdadero héroe de la guerra. Bueno, yo como rokudaime Hokage, también puse de mi parte para conseguir el indulto. Así que tomate las cosas con tranquilidad y no vuelvas a hacer una locura o el que acabara pagándolo seré yo.

―Sí, lo siento ―respondió Sasuke sabiendo todo lo que se estaba arriesgando para poder liberarlo.

―¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó Haruno mirando al portador del sharingan un tanto sorprendida por sus prisas―. Tsunade-sama ya casi ha acabado tu brazo artificial con células de Hashirama.

―Ahora debo ver este mundo ninja con mis propios ojos ―respondió con indiferencia―. Debo ver en qué estado se encuentra. Siento que ahora seré capaz de ver todas las cosas que antes he dejado pasar por alto. Y si no aprovecho esta oportunidad puede que no se me presente otra.

―¿Y si yo te pidiera que me llevaras contigo? ―preguntó con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Este es un viaje para redimirme de mis pecados. No tiene nada que ver contigo ―declaró con su frialdad típica.

―¿Nada qué ver conmigo? ―preguntó con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose decepcionada por no poder acompañarlo.

Pese a no guardar ningún sentimiento romántico por ella, ―tal y como le aclaró antes de su batalla final―, seguía siendo una compañera. Tenía claro que jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos y lo mejor sería que en el tiempo el cual estuviera ausente, Sakura se replanteara los propios. Se habían hecho mucho daño mutuamente, ―no iba a quitarse parte de la culpa por lo sucedido―, pero ella debía empezar a pensar en qué era lo que realmente quería. Y una vida atada a un criminal clase S como él no era precisamente una buena opción. No lo era para ninguno de ellos. Suspiró imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta que hacía más bien estando lejos que cerca de quienes consideraba su “familia”. Quizás sólo estaba siendo cobarde y rehuía la incomodad que le causaba intentar reparar aquellos lazos que consideró rotos por su propia mano.

―Te veré cuando vuelva ―dijo dándole un pequeño poke en la frente en gesto fraternal―. Muchas gracias ―dijo a modo de despedida antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo mientras Naruto lo observaba desde la sombra de un árbol. Estaba a la espera de la razón de las tinieblas de su corazón: Sasuke Uchiha. No sería quien nublaba su lucidez y cordura, si no fuera porque oyó de la precipitada decisión de irse de Konoha. Era consciente de su incapacidad para detenerlo, ¿cuál podría ser la excusa perfecta para retenerlo a su lado? No había alguna, no existía y de encontrar alguna no sería más que un egoísta. Una aldea cuya paz cimentada en el sacrificio y la sangre de los Uchiha nunca sería un lugar que le diera paz a los demonios de su mejor amigo. Su única salida era la libertad, después de todo el refrán rezaba “ _si amas algo déjalo libre_ ”. Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez desde que se había acomodado en aquel sitio. Su cabeza tenía parcialmente racionalizada esa despedida, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Sentía un dolor en el pecho de sólo pensarlo, pero ya no quedaba tiempo.

―Teme ―llamó suavemente al verlo caminando hacia él con aquella elegancia tan natural suya.

―Usuratonkachi ―correspondió al saludo, muy a su manera, pero así se entendían ellos.

Un choque entre aquel ojo negro y los azules de Naruto dejando tantos sentimientos flotando en el aire, Uchiha estaba por irse a un destino incierto, durante un tiempo indeterminado. La atmosfera lo embriagaba del deseo de sujetarlo entre sus brazos y retenerlo allí para jamás soltarlo. Empero él sabía que estaba siendo empapado por la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos que compartieron juntos en Konoha. Una aldea que siendo sincero consigo mismo no merecía a Sasuke, no con tantas personas que no podían ver lo que él apreciaba en esa rota y torturada alma. Con todos sus defectos, aciertos y errores: lo amaba. No sabía en qué momento dejó de profesarle una amistad sincera para transformar aquellos “ _porque eres mi amigo_ ” en una pantalla de la verdad que se sentía obligado a ocultar.

―¿A qué vienes? ―cuestionó Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Vine a despedirme, porque fuiste tan Teme que ni me avisaste que partirías ―respondió Naruto acallando la razón real.

―No me iba a despedir de nadie ―replicó Uchiha ante el infantil reclamo. De alguna forma le alegraba que Naruto fuera a darle una despedida, quién sabía cuándo volverían a verse de frente.

Tan propio de Sasuke irse sin mediar palabras ni dar explicaciones, nunca las daba y no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Podían soportar nuevamente la distancia mientras sus sentimientos se mantuvieran intactos. Quiso gritar la respuesta que tanto parecía pedir Sasuke en cada pregunta, mas sus labios y los de él estaban sellados con las palabras guardadas en sus corazones. Naruto mostró la bandana de gennin perteneciente al Uchiha y se la entregó en mano, éste supo de inmediato lo que significaba. El azabache le había preguntado muchas veces los _por qué_ de sus acciones tan desmesuradas por recuperarlo. En cada una obtuvo respuestas que no eran del todo satisfactorias, pero eran lo bastante poderosas para mantenerlo atado al rubio. Por ello sólo aceptó su antigua bandana de gennin. Aquel gran corte realizado por las uñas de Naruto en su intento por retenerlo, irónicamente fueron las que hicieron la marca de que él era un ninja traidor.

No había acuerdos de un nuevo encuentro. No hacían falta.

No había necesidad de promesas.

Ellos sabían que el otro no hablaría y preferían mantenerse así.

Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y mientras su lazo los mantuviera unidos nada podría separarlos.

_Al menos eso querían creer ambos_

Mirando el horizonte con un ojo teñido de un eterno color violáceo producto del rinnegan y manteniendo su sharingan como prueba de las pérdidas de quienes amó, Sasuke emprendió su viaje. En busca del significado de la paz y la redención de sus pecados abandonó una vez más su aldea. Agradeció a su amiga de cabellos rosas su ayuda, un leve gesto con la cabeza bastó para hacerle entender a su maestro que agradeció su intervención frente al consejo. Con su pena reducida, sólo restaba despedirse de una última persona. Alguien que fue a verlo personalmente alcanzándolo en solitario para despedirse. Lo había visto con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y creyó que intentaría detenerlo. Una parte de él quería oír su voz diciendo “ _no te vayas_ ”. Mas, viendo la buena voluntad de Uzumaki en dejarlo ir, supo o mejor dicho, confirmó que hasta Naruto consideraba que debía pagar por sus crímenes. Si no era en una celda en Konoha, sería con su propia consciencia replicándole que la muerte y destrucción causada por la guerra la originó su familia.

_Supongo que este es el resultado de mis acciones. Mi ceguera por aquel irrefrenable odio en mi interior no me dejó ver cuan débil me estaba volviendo. Creía que estaba haciéndome más fuerte con cada lazo roto, pero lo que en verdad estaba rompiendo era mi propia alma con cada persona convertida en mi enemigo. Podría intentar culpar a otros. Atribuirles la culpa por tentarme. Por aquellos susurros repitiendo constantemente que yo no podía avanzar. Podría también intentar ser un positivista extremo como Naruto y engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que mi errada decisión lo hizo más fuerte, pero… Todo eso es basura. Fue mi voluntad la que tambaleó. Mi alma atormentada por mi necedad de aferrarme al pasado que jamás regresaría a mí. Sólo quería terminar con el dolor. Empero, soy un Uchiha. Mis ojos jamás olvidarán a quienes amé y perdí._

_Hace dos semanas he comenzado mi viaje y me he detenido a descansar en un sitio que parece confortable. Me senté en las raíces sobresalientes de un enorme árbol a comer mis provisiones. Algunos animales silvestres se acercan hambrientos y les dejó una parte de mi alimento. No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿qué estarás haciendo, Naruto? ¿Ya has iniciado tus entrenamientos para ser chunnin? Si no apruebas eso jamás te dejaran volverte Hokage. ¿Ya has vuelto a intentar conquistar a Sakura? Ahora que eres todo un héroe amado por todos ya no le puedes pedir más a la vida; tienes maestros que adoran, la aldea te reconoce como siempre soñaste, tienes buenos amigos a tu lado, tu sueño está al alcance de tus dedos. Debería sentirme feliz y aun así siento tanto dolor de pensar en todos tus lazos. Ya no somos sólo tú y yo contra el mundo, ahora eres tú guiando al mundo hacia el mañana._

Repentinamente Sasuke soltó un quejido de dolor y se sujetó la zona donde debería estar su brazo. Esa herida significaba muchas cosas para él; sus pecados, su salvación y aquello que alguna vez lo unió a Naruto. Aquella mano que tantas veces tocó la de Naruto. Algunas veces siendo enemigos y otras siendo amigos que se aceptaban sin ningún reparo. Su ausencia no le molestaba tanto como en un principio creyó. Era su retorcida manera de asegurarse que no dañara a nadie más. Ese brazo jamás volvería a lanzar un chidori contra sus compañeros, amigos o contra… Naruto. Ese día se sentía particularmente nostálgico. No tenía ninguna razón en particular para estarlo, no había pasado ni un mes desde el inicio de su viaje. La fecha de regreso a la aldea era indeterminada, pero presentía que no podría soportar mucho más de ese viaje.

―Naruto ―susurró con tristeza al viento sintiéndose cansado. 

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su único brazo no parecía ser suficiente para ayudarse a mantenerse de pie. Cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando intentó ponerse de pie en aquel bosque moribundo. Los árboles despojados de hojas y con la madera de los troncos muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran su única compañía allí. Las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo comenzaron a dejar caer pequeños copos de nieve. El único ojo descubierto de Sasuke miraba cada uno de ellos con atención intentando imaginar si en Konoha estaría nevando así. ¿Naruto estaría viendo lo mismo que él? “ _Quizás no fue buena idea explorar las dimensiones de Kaguya apenas fui dado de alta_ ”. Pensó a sabiendas de que se le pidió quedarse un poco más y esperar a una prótesis de su brazo. Cerró los ojos exhausto de sus pensamientos y del viaje en sí. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera le importó la nieve cayendo sobre su persona. 

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Primeras señales

Cap 2: Primeras señales

Tras despedirse de Sasuke, el jinchurki casi de inmediato tuvo el impulso de correr tras él. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba convencido de que su mejor amigo no estaba causando problemas a nadie. Creía firmemente en su persona como siempre les dijo a los demás. Era más como una necesidad en su interior. Se forzó a sí mismo a no darse la vuelta. Le dio la espalda cuando Uchiha comenzó a caminar. Él lo imitó yendo en la dirección contraria para volver a la aldea. Con su mano sana se sujetó el muñón donde debería estar su otro brazo. Aquel que había sido sacrificado en la batalla contra el moreno. Hincó con saña sus uñas en la extremidad amputada y caminó a paso lento alejándose del otro. Vio a Sakura completamente sonrojada y feliz por aquellas dos únicas palabras dirigidas a su persona de parte del moreno. Quizás fue por aquel mismo buen humor que se le acercó amablemente al notar su dolencia.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Haruno caminando unos pocos pasos hasta el blondo intentando verle el brazo―. ¿Te está doliendo mucho? ―cuestionó alzando la mano dispuesta a aliviarlo usando su chakra.

―Estoy bien, Sakura-chan ―respondió Uzumaki forzando una sonrisa siendo notado por sus compañeros.

―No deberías forzarte de esa manera ―sugirió Kakashi interviniendo―. Si te duele el brazo, o lo que queda de él, deberías dejar que Sakura te revise ―explicó siendo secundado por un movimiento de asentimiento por parte de la cabeza de la mencionada.

―Me siento bien ―gruñó enojado el rubio.

―Oye, no deberías ponerte así sólo porque nos preocupamos por ti, Naruto ―regañó Sakura con las manos en la cintura mirándolo de mala manera―. Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor o te habría golpeado ―dijo suspirando enamorada.

―¿De buen humor porque te dieron un insignificante poke y te dijeron que no te metas donde no te llaman? ―cuestionó cínicamente con una sonrisa impropia de alguien como Naruto―. Como te conformas con bien poco ―afirmó con una mueca bastante despectiva.

―¡Naruto! ―llamó Hatake sorprendido por esa forma de expresarse―. Sakura sólo está preocupada por ti, no deberías tratarla de esa manera ―ordenó con un tono de voz más firme.

Tras esas palabras algo pareció hacer “click” en la rubia cabeza. Se tranquilizó un poco y observó detenidamente a su amiga. Notó que sus ojos verdes estaban entre sorprendidos y tristes por sus duras palabras. Sí, sabía que se comportó como un idiota, pero no entendía por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí tenía una idea, es sólo que esa palabra tenía demasiado peso. Celos. Darse cuenta de que era como cualquier otra fangirl de Sasuke que se ponía agresiva al más mínimo acercamiento de otra chica, no era algo que fuera mucho con su persona. Mas, era algo evidente en ocasiones como bien se lo hizo notar Sai. Aun recordaba su conversación a solas al respecto de lo sucedido en el puente donde se reunieron con Kabuto y Orochimaru.

_Tras aquella misión desastrosa Naruto se sintió roto por dentro. Fue débil y no pudo llegar a Sasuke de ninguna forma imaginable. Cuando se dejó caer de rodillas no pudo evitar cuestionarse ¿para qué entrenó? ¿De qué sirvieron los tres años viajando y entrenando con Jiraiya? Se había repetido una y otra vez que estaba fortaleciéndose. Se juró una y otra vez que se había esforzado, pero resultó completamente infructuoso. Su mejor amigo seguía sumido en la oscuridad y cada vez era más fuerte. Su habilidad en la batalla, ―por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo―, era superior a la suya. Habían estado separados la misma cantidad de tiempo, entonces ¿por qué sus niveles seguían siendo tan abismalmente distantes? Aquella mirada fría y carente de sentimientos le hizo replantearse si el moreno no tenía razón y romper lazos te otorgaba mayor fuerza. Estuvo sumido en aquellos pensamientos, por lo cual estuvo completamente callado durante el regreso._

_El resto del equipo también se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje. Sakura estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma. No alcanzó a colaborar de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera era capaz de sanar una herida provocada por el chakra de Kyubi. Se había sentido orgullosa de su avance durante el entrenamiento con Tsunade, pero durante esa misión cayó en cuenta de lo poco efectivo que resultó. Sus compañeros seguían siendo de capacidades superiores a las suyas y ni hablar de los Akatsukis. Aquellos criminales que perseguían a su amigo eran enemigos formidables que sin dudas podrían acabar con ellos si no hacía algo para remediar su situación actual. Como le prometió a Naruto, se volvería fuertes juntos y de esa manera recuperarían a Sasuke. Con ello en mente nada más llegar a la aldea se despidió de su equipo y fue en busca de la Hokage para pedirle asesoramiento sobre cómo mejorar._

_―Bien, yo iré a hacer el reporte de la misión ―avisó Yamato dejando a sus dos subordinados solos._

_―Bien, me voy ―dijo Naruto alzando la mano en señal de despedida mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

_―Espera, Naruto-kun ―pidió Sai mientras lo retenía sujetándolo del brazo―. Quisiera pedirte permiso para invitarte a comer o algo así ―explicó el pálido chico mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_―No entiendo qué estás intentando decir ttebayo ―comentó mientras se quitaba la mano del otro de su propio brazo para liberarse._

_―Le he preguntado durante el viaje a Sakura-san qué podría hacer para hablar contigo y me dijo que te invite ramen ―explicó Sai mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta donde parecía tener anotado algo._

_―¿Está diciendo que me vendo por ramen? ―cuestionó con un poco de decepción por darle esa impresión a la chica que le gustaba._

_―¿Y bien? ―cuestionó con una mirada insistente de aquellos ojos oscuros―. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer ramen?_

_―Bueno… nunca rechazaría ramen gratis ttebayo ―aceptó algo dudoso por no entender a qué venía tan repentina invitación._

_―Sakura-san tenía razón eres un fácil ―comentó el anbu de raíz caminando rumbo al local de comida._

_―Si no fuera porque él invita… ―gruñó por lo bajo caminando junto al otro rumbo al Ichiraku_

_Su nuevo compañero de equipo lo invitó a comer ramen. Vale, eso era raro. Si bien habían conseguido establecer algo similar a un lazo distaba mucho de ser de amigos aun. Sólo habían colaborado en una misión de pésimos resultados. Y no se sentía de ánimos tras perder el rastro de Sasuke. No era justo desquitarse con su nuevo compañero que, mínimamente, hacia el esfuerzo por mejorar las cosas entre ellos. El problema seguía siendo él y sus sentimientos de impotencia. ¿Cómo solucionaría eso? ¿Otra vez irse de viaje durante años sólo para fracasar. No tenía tanto tiempo. Según la información que le dio su maestro, Orochimaru ese mismo año haría aquel jutsu de transferencia de cuerpo y ese sería el fin definitivo de su mejor amigo. Perdería por completo su alma y no habría forma de traerlo de regreso. Sai estaba ajeno a todos aquellos pensamientos y sólo estaba interesado en resolver algunas dudas._

_―Naruto-kun ―llamó el azabache al haberse percatado de lo distraído que iba el rubio―. Ya hemos llegado ―avisó haciendo que el otro volviera a la realidad de golpe._

_―Ah sí ―exclamó alterado al darse cuenta de que por poco se golpea contra la puerta por ir pensando en otras cosas―. Ramen, ramen. Es hora de un rico ramen ttebayo ―vitoreó a la par que se encaminaba a la barra donde solía sentarse junto a Iruka sensei._

_Después de entrar Uzumaki se sentó y pidió lo de siempre al amable vendedor. El anbu de raíz hizo lo propio sentándose a su lado. Observó detenidamente como nuevamente su compañero de equipo se perdía en sus pensamientos. Los ojos azules expresaban una gran nostalgia al posarse sobre unos palillos dispuestos para los clientes. Supuso que le traía algún recuerdo de algo, pero al no poder contener su curiosidad se aventuró a preguntar por ello._

_―¿Qué tienen de especiales los palillos de aquí? ―preguntó Sai consiguiendo un leve respingo de parte del jinchuriki._

_―No mucho en realidad ―respondió mientras jugaba con dos entre sus dedos―. Es sólo que yo solía venir mucho a este local junto al equipo 7 cuando estábamos completos ―explicó con melancolía._

_A su mente venía como solía pelearse con Sasuke incluso por aquellos palillos. Siempre hablando de ser el primero hasta para algo tan tonto. Era en momentos así cuando veía otra cara del Uchiha. No veía esa seriedad característica suya, ni se sentía el odio en su mirar como solía suceder cuando hablaba de ser más fuerte. Claro que esto último tenía la implicancia poco sutil de ser para asesinar a su hermano mayor. Sus ojos negros se enturbiaban y llenaban de odio cuando se trataba de sueños o metas a futuro, pero eran bastante brillantes cuando tenía esos pequeños lapsus de estupidez. Donde ambos peleaban como un simple par de infantes. Sin pensar en la muerte o en el daño que sufrieron en el pasado. Era olvidarse de todo y de todos para ser sólo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo._

_―¿Te refieres a cuando estaba Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó con su típica sonrisa falsa._

_―Sí ―asintió mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente a aquellos palillos sin intenciones de agregar nada más._

_―Antes dijiste que siempre era divertido pasar el tiempo con Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntar qué era lo divertido? ―cuestionó con su pequeña libreta listo para anotar lo que dijera. Todo podía ser una referencia para el futuro._

_―No sé cómo explicarlo ―respondió con sinceridad y cierta incomodidad―. Es sólo que cuando lo veía sonreír o hacer esas muecas de enojo fingido me hacía sentir un calorcito agradable en el pecho ―expresó tocándose su propio pecho con la mano derecha._

_―¿Y qué sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver? ―interrogó interesado._

_―Impotencia y un gran vacío ―suspiró sintiéndose nuevamente débil por haber fracasado―. Ese maldito de Orochimaru está usando a Sasuke y todavía se atreve a hablar de él como si fuera de su propiedad ―gruñó por lo bajo recordando las palabras que le dedicó en el puente―. Maldita serpiente ―insultó lleno de odio._

_―¿No se le llaman “celos” a ese sentimiento? ―preguntó Sai mientras revisaba un pequeño libro antes de leer en voz alta su definición―. “Los celos son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio”._

_En ese momento Naruto se quedó callado sin saber qué responderle. Él no consideraba a Sasuke suyo. Admitía que era SU lazo, SU amigo, SU persona más importante, pero eso no quería decir que fuera como Orochimaru. Él no andaba por ahí diciéndoles a los demás que el Teme era de su propiedad. ¿O sí? En ese momento tuvo una pequeña crisis, ya que comenzó a recapitular cuántas veces usó la palabra “mi” para referirse a su relación con él. Agradeció infinitamente que llegara el ramen ordenado y empezó a comerlo al punto de atragantarse. Pidió un plato tras otro para nunca dejar su boca libre. Sabía por la mirada de Sai que esperaba una respuesta a lo antes planteado, pero se negaba rotundamente a usar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa al respecto. Sentía que fuera cual fuera su respuesta sólo crearía más incomodidad en la conversación._

―Yo… lo siento, Kakashi-sensei ―se disculpó cuando salió de aquel recuerdo―. Siento como te hablé Sakura-chan ―se disculpó con ella también.

Para evitar más problemas a causa de sus irracionales reacciones, se dirigió directamente hacia su departamento. Durante los días siguientes se sintió molesto e inquieto. Todo el tiempo pensando en largarse tras Sasuke. Estaba siendo demasiado posesivo con su mejor amigo y eso no estaba nada bien. Sasuke necesitaba aquel viaje para poder perdonarse a sí mismo sus errores antes de volver a vivir en Konoha. Podía comprender su manera de pensar. Incluso se atrevía a decir que la tristeza y la culpa en el interior de Uchiha la podía sentir como propia. Miraba constantemente la foto del equipo siete cuando gennins buscando apaciguar su urgencia por buscarlo, pero parecía una solución que duraba muy poco. Y cada vez que usaba ese método, el tiempo de alivio duraba menos.

―Naruto ―llamaron a su puerta aquella mañana obligándolo a salir de la cama para atender―. Soy yo, Sakura ―se anunció golpeando con mayor fuerza la puerta.

―Buenos días, Sakura-chan ―saludó Uzumaki tras abrirle la puerta―. ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?

―Es casi mediodía ―señaló ella en tono de regaño antes de sujetar su brazo sano y arrastrarlo fuera del departamento―. Vine a buscarte porque Tsunade-sama terminó la prótesis de tu brazo ―explicó mientras caminaban juntos por la aldea.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada por su amigo rubio. Lo había notado muy inquieto los últimos días. No le sorprendía mucho cuando Sasuke fue encarcelado, ―ella compartía ese sentimiento de querer verlo libre de cargos, pues la pena de muerte estaba entre las opciones―, pero había límites. Era complicado lidiar con él cuando se encontraba sumido en la desesperación. Y ella conocía de primera mano lo que era lidiar con eso. Desde que los había curado en el Valle del fin notó cierta desesperación por el blondo. ¿Cuántas veces no se vio forzada a ponerle anestesia para tenerlo quieto en la cama mientras se recuperaba? Si no había escapado de su cama para invadir la habitación de Uchiha, fue por las precauciones de Tsunade. La rubia no toleraría tal descuido a su propio cuerpo, por lo cual prefirió tenerlo sedado a desangrándose en los pasillos del hospital. Y ahora ni siquiera estaba poniendo mucha atención a la prótesis que tanto trabajo le costó hacer a su maestra.

―Me había olvidado de eso ―dijo soltando una risa forzada para aligerar el ambiente.

―Naruto ―llamó la joven de cabello rosa casi entre gruñidos―. No puedes ser tan descuidado ―suspiró cansada por aquellos despistes de parte del otro.

―Es que he estado muy ocupado con los estudios para el examen de ascenso a chunnin ―justificó intentando rascarse la cabeza con el brazo amputado.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no terminar de acostumbrarse a la ausencia de ese miembro. Aunque si tenía que ser justo, se estaba acostumbrando más fácil a eso que la ausencia de Sasuke. Y a diferencia del moreno, al brazo si podía reemplazarlo por uno artificial como estaba rumbo a hacer. Haruno notó como su amigo se miraba el brazo amputado. Supuso que se debía a que ella lo tenía sujeto de uno para jalarlo hacia el hospital. Sabía que tendría que confiar en que su amigo iría por voluntad propia, pero habiendo visto como Uchiha rechazaba el suyo, no quería arriesgarse. Uzumaki había olvidado por completo que ya le habían avisado que para ese día tendrían listo su brazo y de no ser porqué fue a buscarlo, ni se habría asomado al hospital. No alcanzaba a comprender la razón de sus amigos a negarse a un brazo nuevo siendo que traía tantos beneficios para ambos.

―¿Y cómo te está yendo con los estudios? ―preguntó Haruno entonces buscando desviar la conversación a algo más agradable―. ¿Te estás esforzando mucho?

―¡Por supuesto! ―gritó Naruto con entusiasmo y una mirada decidida―. He estado leyendo de todo para poder pasarlo sin problemas.

―Aunque tendrás que hacer equipo con niños para poder presentarte ―le recordó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

―¿No hay nadie de mi edad que aun sea gennin? ―interrogó Uzumaki decaído.

El jinchuriki aun podía recordar la vergüenza qué pasó al presentarse con anterioridad a esos exámenes. Se tuvo que enfrentar a Konohamaru y para colmo perdió por un maldito tecnicismo. No era su culpa tener un entrenamiento tan avanzado, pero para nivelar las cosas le impusieron ciertas reglas sobre no usar su modo sennin. Y de presentarse en su estado actual seguramente le prohibirían hacer uso del modo chakra Kyubi. Vaya problema en el que estaba metido, pero quizás si se presentaba con su brazo amputado estaría al nivel del resto de participantes y así tendrían menos reglas con su persona. O eso esperaba. Sólo faltaba que le dijeran que hacer uso de menos de la mitad de sus técnicas era motivo de descalificación. No quería pasar nuevamente la humillación de que alguien más joven e inexperto que él lo venciera y le ganara el ascenso a chunnin.

―No creo que puedas encontrar a alguien así salvo Sasu… ―dijo Haruno cerrando la boca de inmediato sin atreverse a completar aquella frase tan descuidada.

―Oh sí ―respondió Naruto de manera alegre―. El Teme tampoco ha hecho ese examen ―dijo riendo mientras caminaba un poco más rápido dejando a su amiga viéndole la espalda―. Sería tan divertido verlo hacer esa prueba rodeado de mocosos. Aunque seguramente lo descalificarían por usar el rinnegan o algo así ―bromeó haciendo sus pasos aún más veloces.

Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba divagando en aquellos tormentosos pensamientos de nuevo. Cada cosa en la que pensaba o conversación tenida con algún conocido irremediablemente terminaba en Sasuke. No era intención de los demás, ―puesto que algunos incluso admitían estar intentando distraerlo adrede―, pero de alguna u otra manera ese bastardo se colaba en su cabeza. ¡Necesitaba concentrarse y no podía! No se sentía así desde su entrenamiento en el bosque del chakra cuando se la pasó pensando en Sasuke a costa de su progreso con el árbol. Dejó caer por completo la cabeza mientras seguía caminando. Sakura observó con algo de pena la situación del rubio. Ella también estaba algo preocupada por cómo estaría Sasuke, pero ni siendo ella la que estaba enamorada del último Uchiha tenía una reacción tan exagerada por la ausencia del mismo. El comportamiento de su amigo se le hacía incomprensible a más no poder. “ _Debe sentirse así porqué son como hermanos. Le debe doler más su ausencia por eso_ ”. Pensó la joven de ojos verdes racionalizando aquella situación.

―Oye, Naruto ―llamó la kunoichi sonriendo amablemente mientras se adelantaba un poco para interponerse entre el rubio y la entrada del hospital―. ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo cuando terminen de colocarte la prótesis? ―preguntó con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Uzumaki sorprendido por la repentina propuesta―. ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo una cita, Sakura-chan? ―cuestionó con cara de confusión.

―Por supuesto que no, idiota ―respondió rodando los ojos por aquellas palabras―. Es que vamos a hacerte una fiesta para celebrar tu recuperación y como no comes otra cosa que no sea ramen, pensamos celebrarlo en el Ichiraku Ramen ―explicó.

La joven kunoichi pensaba que su amigo aún era muy inocente e inmaduro como para notar que el amor que profesaba por ella era superficial. Sin dudas todavía no entendía el corazón de una mujer. Ella jamás cambiaría los sentimientos que guardaba por el joven Uchiha, así como Hinata jamás dejaría de fijar su mirada en el distraído rubio. Como buena amiga que era, se propuso darles una mano para que fueran en la dirección correcta. Así que una celebración con la excusa de estrenar el nuevo brazo generaría el ambiente ideal para retomar el tema de aquella confesión de la joven Hyuga. La cual, para su disgusto y pena de la joven ojos perla, seguía sin una respuesta clara. Apenas un “ _gracias_ ” soltado en medio de la cuarta gran guerra ninja no era lo más romántico ni definitivo para su relación. No era un “ _sí”_ ni un “ _no_ ”. Así que era momento de que el rubio sentara cabeza y le propusiera una relación formal a Hinata de una buena vez.

―Me encantaría, Sakura-chan ―aceptó Naruto pensando en distraer su mente de sus problemas estando entre amigos.

Cada vez que estaba a solas terminaba divagando en asuntos poco útiles. Sólo se llenaba de angustia y eso a su vez lo llevaba a frustrarse consigo mismo. No era sano para nadie ese tipo de comportamiento. Por lo mismo, una salida con sus amigos lo haría despejarse por completo y reiniciar su vida, por decirlo de algún modo. Sasuke ya no corría peligro de ser ejecutado y nadie estaba en peligro por aquel Uchiha, todos estaban bien, pero… ¿Y si alguien todavía les guardaba rencores a los miembros de ese clan? ¿Y si iban por él de nuevo por su poder ocular? Sacudió repetidamente la cabeza convenciéndose de lo fuerte que era el otro. Avanzó al interior del hospital queriendo acelerar la colocación de su prótesis para irse pronto a celebrar. Caminó por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de enfermeras y pacientes. Algunos lo veían con sorpresa e ilusión por poder toparse con el héroe de la guerra, pero él no volteaba la mirada hacia ellos. Demasiado ocupado buscando a Tsunade.

―Al fin llegas, Naruto ―regañó la Senju mientras lo observaba molesta por la tardanza―. He trabajado mucho para hacerte este brazo artificial y ni siquiera te dignas en venir a tiempo.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó apenado rascándose la nuca con su única mano―. Es que estaba estudiando ttebayo ―aseguró siendo en parte verdad.

―Espero que te estés esforzando en serio porque no serán nada condescendientes contigo ―advirtió la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguida por el menor.

―Pero si ya saben lo fuerte que soy deberían dejarme ser Hokage ―reclamó con un puchero en los labios.

―El problema es que no usas mucho la cabeza ―explicó Tsunade sin dejar de caminar―. No sabes nada de política, diplomacia, historia, protocolos de guerra, etc ―enumeró mientras abría la puerta de la habitación a la que debían ingresar.

―Yo puedo dar discursos y esas cosas para motivar a los demás ―replicó el rubio sentándose en una silla disponible en la habitación.

Mientras Tsunade le daba la espalda para preparar todo lo necesario para colocarle su nuevo brazo, Uzumaki inspeccionó la habitación con curiosidad. No era muy grande ni extravagante, apenas si parecía tener lo justo para atender a alguien que necesitara los primeros auxilios. La silla en la que estaba sentado estaba cerca de una cama desocupada perfectamente arreglada. Se sintió extrañamente atraído por el olor de ese sitio. No era el olor a alcohol y desinfectante lo que más predominaba allí, sino a…

―Sasuke ―susurró sin darse cuenta, pero siendo oído por la rubia.

―Oh cierto ―respondió la fémina con una pequeña sonrisa al oírlo―. En este cuarto estuvo alojado Sasuke mientras se recuperaba, ¿Sakura te lo contó? ―preguntó Senju para hacer más llevadero el proceso. Después de todo hablar de algo para distraerlo podía aminorar los nervios en su persona.

―Sí, je, je, je ―confirmó riendo de manera nerviosa.

En ese momento, Naruto fijo sus ojos azules en aquel brazo cercenado que iban a colocarle en breve. Se veía un tanto tétrico tener un brazo cortado sobre la mesa del escritorio, envuelto en una tela como si se tratara de algún artículo viejo. Si Sasuke hubiera esperado un poco más podrían haberle puesto uno igual. ¿Qué clase de fetiche tenía ese bastardo para andar por ahí con un muñón en el brazo? La rubia se acercó a él y lo recostó en la camilla antes de acercarse con un pergamino y aquella prótesis. Uzumaki se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta quedando desnudo del torso exhibiendo aquella área afectada. Pese al uso del chakra y del jutsu sanador de la sannin, el dolor fue inevitable. Sus propios nervios estaban uniéndose y adaptándose a fuerza al nuevo brazo y como le advirtieron existía la posibilidad de rechazo. De serlo sería un problema serio, pues su sistema inmune comenzaría a atacarse a sí mismo para eliminar el intruso. Y suficiente tenía con tener al Kyubi para lidiar con el rechazo propio. Aunque tras la guerra, se llevaban mejor debía decir.

―Listo, Naruto ―anunció Senju mientras se alejaba del otro―. ¿Cómo lo sientes? ―preguntó mientras anotaba en su cuaderno el procedimiento y las medicinas que podría requerir para aliviar el dolor.

―Algo incómodo ―contestó moviendo de manera circular su brazo y luego estirándolo, probando la movilidad del mismo―. No se siente… natural ―dijo sin estar seguro de si esa era la palabra que buscaba.

―Es normal ―respondió Tsunade mientras anotaba los comentarios de Uzumaki―. Tomará tiempo que lo sientas como una parte más de tu cuerpo, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras ―explicó mientras le entregaba una pequeña receta―. Si sientes dolor, debes tomar estas medicinas en las dosis que te indica este papel. Si el dolor persiste o las medicinas no lo alivian, ven de inmediato aquí y búscame ―instruyó de manera seria.

―¡Gracias, abuela Tsunade! ―gritó emocionado guardando aquella receta en su bolsillo tras ponerse la ropa correctamente―. Me voy, me están esperando para una fiesta. ¡Quiero mostrarles a todos mi nuevo brazo! ―anunció emocionado yendo hacia la puerta.

―Diviértete, pero no demasiado si no llevas preservativos ―molestó la mujer mayor.

―¿Para qué los…? ―preguntó Naruto sin entender en un principio, pues el destino de la fiesta era el Ichiraku Ramen―. ¡Vieja pervertida! ―acusó completamente sonrojado.

―Eres joven, puedes divertirte y experimentar con tus fans, pero sin embarazar a nadie ―explicó con una sonrisa pícara.

―¡Yo no haría ese tipo de cosas ttebayo! ―gritó mientras salía de allí para no seguir con esa vergonzosa explicación.

Él, aunque muchos no lo creyeran o se negaran a creer, ya había tenido la vergonzosa “charla”. Aunque al ser dada por Jiraiya, más pareció una lección del kamasutra o cuentos fantasiosos sacados de sus libros eróticos. Seguía sin encontrarles el gusto. Y más aun a aquellos fetiches tan extraños que habían en los mismos. ¿Jutsus para alargarse el pene? ¿Lenguas anormalmente largas que podían medir hasta siete metros? Más que darle un oral a la otra persona con esa longitud bastaba para hacerle limpieza de todo su intestino delgado y quizás más. Otra de sus dudas también era como siempre relataba acerca de pechos grandes y voluptuosos, o las medidas imposibles de las mujeres. ¿Para qué espiaba tantos baños termales si terminaba escribiendo de manera tan fantasiosa? No le veía nada de malo a tener un pecho plano. Es más, Sasuke lució muy bien aquel haori que dejaba su pecho firme y tonificado a la vista.

 _“¿Qué?”._ Pensó un poco asustado al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba desviándose a ese bastardo. _“¿Por qué volví a pensar en él? Se supone que me estoy distrayendo, deja de pensar en él, estúpido cerebro”._

―Si tú estás harto, imagínate yo ―comentó una voz desde el interior de su cuerpo.

―¿Kurama? ―preguntó mentalmente mientras se detenía en medio de la calle.

―No, soy tu abuelita ―respondió sarcástico mientras soltaba un gruñido― Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿a quién más esperabas? ―interrogó sin paciencia.

―Viendo que en mi interior aparecieron mis padres, un cuervo, una rana, tú, el espíritu o no sé qué de Ashura, pues no sería tan raro tener una especie de visión mística con mis antepasados ―explicó con sencillez.

―Olvida lo que dije y mejor enfócate en aparearte de una buena vez con el mocoso Uchiha ―ordenó el enorme zorro haciendo que las neuronas del pobre rubio trabajaran a alta velocidad para intentar procesar esas palabras.

―¿Aparearme? ―preguntó en voz alta consiguiendo que algunas chicas que caminaban por la calle le lanzaran miradas divertidas y un tanto picaras.

Ante eso, Uzumaki se cubrió la boca a gran velocidad y se ocultó en un callejón oscuro. Esperaba no llamar la atención en ese sitio. no quería que alguna otra frase desafortunada escapara de sus labios y fuera oída y malinterpretada. Todo por culpa de ese zorro pulgoso y de Tsunade por incitarlo a pensar en esas cosas. Vale, que él no era una blanca e inocente paloma, poseía sus mañas como buen pervertido, pero tampoco del nivel que lo querían hacer ver. No es que por la atención recibida por parte de las féminas iba a acostarse con cada una de ellas de forma irresponsable. ¡Hasta a su ramen le daba el respeto de ser cada uno único en su tipo!

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó al zorro estando dentro de su propia mente retomando la pregunta soltada antes.

―Ya sabes ―respondió el demonio con un rugido gutural―. Lo que quieres hacerle al niño Uchiha ―aclaró para su lento contendor.

―Yo no quiero hacerle nada ttebayo ―negó de inmediato con su piel cubriéndose de una fina capa de sudor al saberse descubierto por aquel bicho.

―Vivo en tu interior, cachorro ―le recordó con un claro sentido burlón por esa torpe e infantil mentira con la que intentaba negar lo evidente―. Sé que ya aceptaste tus sentimientos por el mocoso Uchiha y tus fantasías sobre lo que harías con él de tener la oportunidad.

―Ese es el asunto ―suspiró resignado sabiendo que aquel ente demoniaco conocía sus profundos, oscuros y algo sucios deseos―. No tengo oportunidad con él ―dijo bajando un poco la mirada―. Él quiere restablecer su clan y conmigo no podría. Además no puedo traicionar así a Sakura-chan ―comentó con una firmeza bastante falsa.

―Esas son sólo excusas que estás poniendo para no admitir que te da miedo ser rechazado ―contraatacó Kurama agitando sus colas con molestia―. Te dijo claramente que su deseo era terminar con el odio y la corrupción iniciando desde cero ―le recordó con cierto fastidio―. Matando a los cinco kages y al que se le opusiera… algo extremista, pero los Uchiha siempre han sido unos pasionales. Si lo fuera sólo en la cama sería menos peligroso para el mundo ―reflexionó el zorro sin darle tiempo a Naruto de responder―. Pensándolo así, le harías un favor al mundo apareándote con ese frustrado chico. Así no le quedaran ganas de andar iniciando guerras con nadie.

―¡La solución no es andar teniendo sexo alocado para mantenerlo feliz y tranquilo! ―gritó Uzumaki a todo pulmón oyendo algunas risas cercanas a su sitio.

Mantuvo todo su cuerpo ocultó detrás de los botes de la basura en la esquina más alejada posible. Esperaba que ningún amigo suyo lo hubiera oído o sería el hazmerreír por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, al pensar en ellos se dio cuenta de un detalle. Estaba retrasado para la fiesta que le había mencionado Sakura. Se golpeó con la palma de la mano en el rostro y salió dispuesto a correr para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Cuando repentinamente su mano comenzó a quemarle. Miró la prótesis notando que tenía el símbolo del Sol, puesto por el mismísimo Hagoromo. Una punzada en el pecho lo hizo inclinarse levemente por el dolor y en su cabeza resonó una voz que conocía muy bien…

_“Naruto”_

―Sasuke ―susurró sintiéndose asustado sin entender la razón, pero sin siquiera pensarlo corrió rumbo a la salida de la hoja, pensando en encontrarlo cuanto antes.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
